


In the End

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex needs a hug, Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, Help, What Have I Done, alex can play guitar, she needs ALL THE HUGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Alex is hurting after her and Maggie’s breakup so she decides to try and get the pain out the only, not drinking, way she knows how.





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

> The song Alex sings:
> 
> https://youtu.be/NhTulKznx_Y

Alex had wanted to do nothing but lock herself in her apartment all day and cry, scream basically do anything but go out and face the world today of all days because today, this god forsaken day, was the anniversary of when her and Maggie had began dating before they broke up but the universe had other plans. Plans in the form of a slew of alien attacks that needed her and Kara’s attention, and where there were alien attacks a certain detective was likely to show up. So far as Alex faked a smile and played like she wasn’t dying inside they hadn’t seen any sign of Maggie among the NCPD officers that arrived on scene, then it all went to hell in a handbasket. They were getting ready to leave after Kara took down the rouge alien when Alex caught a glimpse of a tiny figure walking around in a jacket she was swimming in, swallowing hard Alex tried to hurriedly gather her agents and her supplies but she wasn’t fast enough to keep that honey voice from reaching her ears talking to one of the other officers and effectively shredding her heart to ribbons and pulling a half hidden sob from her throat.

After that Alex didn’t follow the others to the alien bar she went straight home, locked all the doors and windows, drew the curtains, took a scalding shower, and dressed in a loose cotton tee and sleep black sleep pants before sitting on the edge of the bed. After a minute she dug in her nightstand until she found a well used pearly white guitar pick then she slid off the bed and kneeled on the floor pulling out one of her best kept secrets, an acoustic guitar with a few scratches, covered in stickers from her angsty teenage years, and a little gleaming A handing from a faded purple ribbon by the head.

Letting out a shaky breath she sat back on the bed and began to play, unsurprised when the guitar was still in perfect tune from the last time she’d played it. The tune came to Alex like her heart had taken control of her fingers plucking the strings like she had never stopped. Words soon followed the music, she didn’t know where they came from but as she sang her heart bled and tears pricked her eyes.

_”I’d still walk in that bar a little drunk_  
I’d still ask you what you're drinking, what's your name  
I’d still kiss you at the pool table at last call at 2AM  
Even though we’d break up in the end.” 

Alex felt her chest tighten as images of all the times her and Maggie had been the ones to close down the alien bar because they enjoyed being together kissing between shots in pool making jokes and poking fun long after everyone else had gone.

_”I'd introduce you to my mom and friends_  
Say "I think I love her" when you leave the room  
I still wouldn’t take their advice when I say you're moving in  
Even though we’d break up in the end.” 

Tears began to trail down her face as she remembered the night she introduced Maggie to everyone how warmly they all welcomed her into the group and how easily Maggie fit in, another misfit on their little island.

_”Even if I’d known you'd be the one that got away_  
I'd still go back and get you  
Even if I’d known you'd be my best and worst mistake  
Oh, I'd still make it with you  
Over and over, again and again  
Even though we break up in the end.” 

A sob left Alex’s throat as she remembered the rocky climb up to the point Alex asked Maggie to marry her, all the little fights that at the time seemed huge but were now so so small and how she’d happily take a million of those little battles if it meant the end result was having Maggie at her side.

_”I'd still play my favorite song in your car_  
Let you love me to it, 'til it felt like it was ours  
Now all I hear is you in it, but I'd still let you ruin it  
Even though we break up in the end.” 

Memories of dancing with Maggie around the kitchen in nothing but pajamas singing along to their favorite bands and laughing like teenagers living in the moment without a care.

_”Even if I’d known you'd be the one that got away_  
I'd still go back and get you  
Even if I’d known you'd be my best and worst mistake  
Girl, I'd still make it with you  
Over and over, again and again  
Even though we break up in the end.” 

More recent images began to play, the painful ones of how she and Maggie had shared the bottle of tequila and danced around forgetting the boxes Maggie was packing her things in before they made love for the last time. Her fingers finally started shaking too much to keep playing and she started sobbing her chest feeling too tight to breathe and her eyes burned as hot tears poured from them down her cheeks. After a few minutes her eyes began run out of tears and her throat was raw as she felt her phone start vibrating the screen displaying ‘Maggie’ in bright letters. Taking a shutter breath Alex picked up her phone watching the screen.

_”You've just had one too many tonight_  
You're just calling 'cause you're lonely, and that's alright  
But you know if you come over, I’ll let you in  
Even though we'll break up in the end  
I'd do it over and over, again and again  
Even though we break up in the end….” 


End file.
